


Whispers of a Reckoning

by ElioAmari



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Ages, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light bearers, Pining, Thief, warlord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari
Summary: Amira had never in all her life met someone, a Warlord no less, who was this flippant and nonchalant about someone stealing from them. Was she that little of a threat? That unimportant?She stood up and stormed out of the room, half hoping Perun wouldn’t follow and half wishing he would...
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 4





	Whispers of a Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlewitchchick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=littlewitchchick).



> I wrote this as a request from littlewitchchick! Amira and Perun are her characters, I just love them a lot.

Amira felt like she had been running for days. After she attempted to steal from a Warlord and nearly got herself killed in the process, she found that running was the only thing she could do anymore. Her Light had healed her a bit but the fear was still all too real. The dry air invaded her nostrils, stinging as she attempted to catch her breath atop a rock. She had no idea where she was or which Warlord’s territory she had entered which made her uneasy. For now she was safe enough, and that’s the best she could do.

She scanned the horizon and saw a large building, possibly a house, off in the distance. In desperate need of food and water, Amira decided to make her way towards the building. As she got closer she realized it was actually a large mansion of a house. It most likely belonged to a local Warlord but that wasn’t an issue for her. She’d stolen from them before, she could do it again. It was the Dark Age, after all. If you weren’t willing to have a flexible sense of morality and nimble fingers then you weren’t going to live long.

The sun was setting which made this a perfect time to enter the house through a small service door on the side. Amira had cased enough places to know where the best locations to enter were. This door appeared to be for servants so it undoubtedly led to some form of food storage. She snuck inside, keeping her wits about her while moving throughout the area. Surprisingly she remained unseen as it seemed that those inside had turned in for the night. Or maybe no one was home. _That would be better than perfect._

She turned a corner and saw the food storage, door ajar. _Easy pickings_. She slunk through the hallway and into the room silently, moving like a cat in the night. Feeling confident in her stealth abilities, she began hastily pilfering whatever she could get her hands on. There was so much food that she figured there was no way anyone here would notice such a relatively small amount missing. She reached out, placing her hand on an apple when suddenly it was gripped by the hand of someone else. Her sharp, green eyes looked up angrily and pierced into a set of dark brown eyes staring back at her.

“What do you think you are doing?” The man asked, his grip tightening. Amira struggled against him, trying desperately to break free of his grasp. She refused to answer and instead frantically looked around the room for an escape. The only way out was the door she came in through which was now behind him. Her eyes widened in fear as she looked back at him. “I do not like _thieves_ , little mouse.”

“I just… Look, I was just hungry, okay? Is it a crime to eat?” Amira snapped back, still struggling to break free from the well-spoken man’s grasp. She used her free hand to attempt to pry him off of her but he wouldn’t budge. Then, in a fit of panic induced rage, she took a swing at him. He was at least a foot taller than her and in her blind anger she aimed her shot at his stomach. Before her fist reached his core the man’s free hand snapped up and grabbed it. He used his grip to lift her and slam her into a wall.

“It is a crime if what you choose to eat has been pilfered from a _Warlord_.” He leaned in, whispering into her ear as he pressed his body against hers. His scent was strong and sultry, like cedarwood and pine needles. She was still, completely taken aback by the fact that she had just unintentionally put herself into the same situation she ran away from mere days ago.

“So how’re you going to do it then, huh? How’re going to kill me?” She mustered all the courage within her and looked him in the eye, mere inches away from his face.

“Kill you? Why ever would I do such a thing?” He laughed and loosened his grip enough to allow her feet to land back on the ground. “No, no. You will not be harmed here, little mouse. On the contrary, actually, I would like to invite you to have dinner with me. You did say you were hungry, after all.”

Amira looked at him with confusion painted across her face. He released his grip on her entirely and offered her his hand. She was faced with a choice: either make a mad dash to the exit and possibly get herself killed in the process, still hungry all the while, or take his hand and eat dinner. It could be a trick, sure, but something told her it wasn’t. He seemed genuine, by all accounts, and was obviously in a position of power. If he wanted her dead he could snap her neck now and be done with it.

She reached out and took his hand. The light from the hallway now shined on his face, allowing her a clearer view of him. He was tall, that was obvious immediately, but he was also stunningly handsome. His eyes were dark and his hair was darker, coiffed atop his head in thick, luscious waves. The man’s skin was a tanned, olive color and his chiseled jaw was adorned with a light layer of stubble. Amira’s heart skipped a beat as her cheeks became dusted with a amourous shade of pink.

He led her into an elaborate dining room and pulled out a chair for her to sit in next to his seat at the head of the table. The dinner was delicious and by the end of it she felt too full to be grumpy about the situation.

“Come, I am sure you would like to wash up?” He stood up and offered her his hand once again. Amira hesitated, but did end up taking it. He led her upstairs to a gigantic bathroom and pointed out all the things she’d need to know such as how to turn the shower on and where the towels were located. Afterwards he stepped out and gave her privacy. Amira washed up, which felt amazing, before stepping out to see a fresh pair of clothing laid out for her. It was a simple outfit, a clean t-shirt and some pants. Both were a little large for her small frame but it was better than wearing dirty clothes.

She wasn’t sure why she was so at peace here. Part of her panicked at the thought of being drugged but her rational mind just figured it was because she hadn’t been treated nicely in a long while. She reached for the doorknob as it was opened for her from the outside by the Warlord.

“Come with me.” He gestured for her to go first before directing her to his study. There was a lit fire in the room, creating a warm, comfortable glow, and a couple of comfortable chairs. He sat in one and motioned for her to take the other. “I realize I never told you my name. Given that you felt confident enough to attempt to steal from me I am led to assume you are not from around here. My name is Perun Dazbog and I am the Warlord of this region.”

“Nice to meet you, Perun. I’m Amira Toten.” She responded meekly. Something about the warmth of the fire made her feel sleepy and content.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Amira.” He took a moment to admire her visage now that she had washed the dirt from her face and changed into a pair of clean clothing. Amira was a small, pale woman with hauntingly beautiful features. Her ashen skin was highlighted by her shoulder length, sanguine hair. The sharp red tone also brought out her striking green eyes and delicate freckles. Her skin appeared soft, as were the edges of her features. Gorgeous is the word Perun would use to describe her, though he maintained his composure all the same.

“Listen, you do not have to stay here.” He leans back in his chair and turns to face Amira with an unenthusiastic look. “I do not care that you attempted to steal food. I have plenty and the world is a tragic place. Go ahead and take more with you on your way out, if you want.”

He waved his hand in the air as if to brush the whole situation behind him. He had an air of indifference about him and for some reason it drove Amira wild. She felt a sense of whiplash after having gone from being pushed against the wall by strong hands in the store room to this man who now sat before her without a care in the world. He didn’t even seem particularly happy or upset. He just didn’t care at all. For some reason that alone frustrated her to no end. She would almost rather be pressed against the wall again. _Wait…_

“Or you could stay, make yourself useful, earn the food. I really could not care less.” He mumbled as he reached over to a side table and picked up a book. Amira nearly scoffed, her brow furrowed in annoyance. She’d never in all her life met someone, _a Warlord no less_ , who was this flippant and nonchalant about someone stealing from them. Was she _that_ little of a threat? _That_ unimportant?

She stood up and stormed out of the room, half hoping he wouldn’t follow and half wishing he would. Over the next few days Amira stayed at Perun’s house, stubborn defiance keeping her from walking out the door for good. She was given a comfortable guest room and spare clothes, food and water, and a general sense of safety. Yet something about Perun was boundlessly intriguing and his apathy towards her drove her too crazy to leave just yet.

Perun and Amira rarely spoke. When they did it was usually one sided. She tried her hardest to get him to talk to her but was usually met with vague irritation and one-word responses. The Warlord was effortlessly intimidating, often thwarting Amira’s attempts at conversation with silent ease. She couldn’t tell if it was a childlike need for attention that pushed her to keep trying to get through to him or something more akin to womanly desire. Either way, she persisted.

She had been spending as much time with him as possible, except when he left the house. As a Warlord, it was his duty to maintain his territory. He often came home covered in blood with a grave look on his face. Originally, Amira figured he was slaughtering those unwilling to support his territorial claim. She later learned that he shed the most blood defending those under his rule as opposed to subjugating them. It was rare to come across a Warlord with a heart; it seemed Perun was more special than she originally thought.

On one particular day when he departed, she decided to pick the lock to his room and riffle through his belongings. She was attempting to find something, anything, that she could use to rile him up. Something to cause him to show any kind of emotion aside from straight-faced detachment. However, there was nothing there aside from the basics such as clothing and decoration. Even the hidden letters she found were mostly pointless communications between Perun and his commanding officers. He was neither monster nor saint judging by what could be found in his room, causing a chagrin scream to boil up inside of her.

After hours of searching she fell to the floor, landing hard on her knees. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Amira felt like a prisoner, as if she was forced to stay here despite wanting to leave. The most distressing part was that it was her who was keeping herself prisoner. Perun said she could leave any time. He didn’t have anyone watching her, no guards or servants to keep her within his walls, yet she seemed to be unable to walk out the door.

Amira’s sobbing grew more intense as she collapsed in on herself, her forehead coming to rest on her knees. Her soft, red hair sticking to her damp cheeks as tears streamed down them. She didn’t even hear the door open or the heavy, armor plated footsteps approach her.

“What is it?” Perun’s soft, smoky voice rang out behind her, causing her to shoot upright with wide eyes. He didn’t bother to ask why she was in his bedroom. After a moment of silence, in which Amira struggled to find the words to answer his question, Perun took off his gloves and laid his weapon against a nearby chair. He took a knee beside her and placed his arm around her shoulder. This simple gesture took her completely by surprise. It was kinder than she thought was possible, considering who he was. Perun pulled Amira in against his chest, which she could now see was splattered with blood, as was his face.

“Are you okay?” She looked up into his eyes with an alarmed expression.

“I am fine. As for the others, well, they were not so lucky.” A smile crossed his face and was betrayed by tired, sullen eyes. This was the first sign of emotion she had seen from Perun in the week or so that she’d been staying here. She chuckled in response and instinctively brought her soft, delicate hand up to his face, using her thumb to wipe away some of the blood. He reached up with instinct of his own and gripped her hand tightly before she could make any progress. A look of apprehension shot through his face before it softened, uncharacteristically, and he let go of Amira’s hand. She continued to wipe the blood off his face as a silence fell between them. Once she was finished, Perun broke that silence with a question: “Why are you crying?”

“It’s stupid.” Amira grew shy. She suddenly tried to hide her puffy, red eyes from him as she turned her gaze to the floor. However, he had been looking at those gorgeous green eyes of hers for the entirety of the time she spent cleaning him. There was no hiding now.

“If it made you upset then it is most likely not stupid.” The Warlord shifted to sit on both of his knees, same as her. His dark, gentle eyes saw right through Amira and after a moment of stubborn silence she finally spoke up.

“Okay, fine. I’m just… I’m angry because I’ve been here for a week and you-” She shouts, pausing after the last word as if in fear of a repercussion that never came. He remained still, listening to her with patience. She takes a deep breath, calms her voice, then continues. “You act like you don’t even care about me. Like I could just die right here and you’d just shrug and move on with your day. I’ve never met anyone so incredibly frustrating.”

He remained silent, taking a moment to consider what she was saying. He began to realize how his attitude was so easily misconstrued by her. “Firstly, please do not die right here.”

She snorted a laugh and covered her mouth, looking up to him as he stifled his own laughter.

“I am truly sorry that you feel this way, little mouse. I did not mean to make you feel as if I cared so little for your presence. Actually, despite my disposition, I actually feel quite the opposite.” He reached forward and cupped her chin in his large hand, lifting her head so that he could look her in the eye. His expression was soft, now, with a hint of longing lingering behind his eyes. “I am, as I am sure you have seen, a solitary person. I am skilled at combat, not at making conversation with pretty women, such as yourself. If you catch my meaning.”

“I think I do.” She whispers, placing her hand on his thigh. Somewhere in the back of her mind she figured this may have been the case. Though for the life of her she wouldn’t allow herself to believe it until now.

“So I suppose I did what I could to keep you at a distance, so as not to be disappointed when you eventually left. However, seeing you now has me thinking of doing something different. Something… _Unprecedented_.”

“Like what?” Her now lidded eyes were locked on his with a sultry glow which had replaced all the puffiness from before.

Perun leans in and brushes his lips against hers gently, still holding onto her chin with a light touch. It’s a chaste kiss, one full of hidden desire that pushed any and all of the frustration she had previously felt from her mind. She inhaled sharply and brought her hand up to rest against his cheek while he moved his hands onto her waist. Moments passed as their movements became more lustful. She slotted herself in between his thighs, pressing her body firmly against his armor, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Amira slid her tongue across his lips and he reciprocated by running his tongue over hers as it pushed into her mouth. Gentle kisses turned into hungry ones as the pace quickened, their acts of tenderness were replaced with biting and nipping.

In one swift motion Perun stood up to his feet, pulling Amira along with him as he did so. She stood on her tip-toes while he leaned down to catch her lips again. He began running his hands across her body, gripping and grabbing onto anything he could with frantic eagerness. As he ran his hands across her breasts over her shirt she let out a soft moan against his mouth. The warm, inviting feeling of her breath against his skin only spurred him on.

Perun reached down and yanked Amira’s shirt up over her head, leaving her upper body completely naked. He tossed it over his shoulder with force before reaching back down and taking both of her breasts in his hands. He ran his thumbs over her nipples, his mouth still pressed firmly against hers in a deep, sensual kiss. She brought her hands down and attempted to place them on his chest but quickly remembered that he was still fully armored.

Amira backed away slowly and began undoing clasps and pulling Perun’s armor off bit by bit until he was in nothing but a pair of tight boxers and an undershirt. She attempted to take his shirt off but got stuck at some point due to her stature. With a slight smile he reached down and pulled it off the rest of the way, allowing her to run her hands over the sharp muscles of his abdomen. He leaned his head back as a soft groan escaped his lips. He was now beginning to realize just how touch starved he had become. Every single graze of skin on skin felt electric, nearly overpowering the strapping Warlord.

She bit her lip as she took in the sight of him, his tan skin stretched tightly over a god-like musculature. She drew her gaze lower and noticed his thighs were thick and powerful, matching the rest of his physique. The red-head blushed as she found it difficult to avert her gaze from the large bulge taking shape in the front of his boxers. When she finally looked up, her pale face completely flushed, she noticed he was likewise drinking in the look of her.

She reached down and slid her thumbs in the waistband of her pants, grabbing her underwear along with them, as she pulled them down and kicked them to the side. With Amira now completely naked, Perun couldn’t resist picking her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist, before turning and laying her on his bed. She pushed herself back while he crawled over her, allowing both of their bodies enough room to stretch out.

Perun kept his position on top of her while kissing her again; first on her lips, then downward along her neck. His hot, smooth tongue licked across her skin and drew out all sorts of gasps and moans from Amira. He chuckled against her skin, adoring how lovely she sounded as she surrendered her body to him. It had been so long since he’d had the pleasure of taking someone as beautiful as Amira into his bed, he simply could not get enough of her.

The Warlord titled his head up just enough to watch her as he licked across her nipple before sucking on it. Her back arched, pushing up against him as she breathlessly moaned his name. The sound drew a familiar heat into his gut and he became achingly aware of his throbbing erection. However, he was a gentleman first and foremost. Amira’s pleasure would come before his own. After all, he had apparently caused her quite a bit of distress over the past week. He wished to make it up to her here and now.

He continued kissing, licking, biting over her body as he worked his way down at an almost agonizingly slow pace. Amira bucked her hips towards him impatiently as he reached her hip, brushing his lips over the protruding bone there on his way towards her thigh. She keened, wanting desperately to feel him inside of her, as she reached one hand down and wrapped her fingers into his dark, curly hair. Her free hand rested languidly next to her until she felt him run his tongue across her dripping cunt.

An intense shiver ran up her body as her hand gripped tightly onto the blanket underneath her. Perun licked and sucked on her clit before sliding his tongue into her as Amira moaned out a “ _fuck_ ” at the feeling. She rolled her hips against him as he wrapped his arms around her thighs, intent on holding her in place while he worked within her. She came with a shudder, her thighs shaking as they tightened around his head. He continued licking her through her orgasm then brought his lips back up to her mouth, kissing her again.

Amira tasted herself on him as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He paused and placed his forehead against hers, attempting to catch his breath. She ran her hands down his taut sides causing the muscles to flex under her touch. Amira leaned forward and peppered his neck and shoulders with kisses while digging her nails into his back. Abruptly sitting up, Perun quickly removed his boxers. Amira’s eyes widened at the full sight of him, rolling her hips seductively as a come-hither expression overcame her face.

Part of Perun wanted to drag this out, to make it last as long as possible, but another part of him needed this now and needed it fast. He banked on the hope that she would continue staying here and that they could do this again. That was really all he was hoping for now. To be with her like this again and again and again. He’d always been talented at maintaining his stoic composure but this past week, being around Amira, was the most trying time of his life in that regard. He’d never felt this way about another person before.

He leaned forward again to kiss her and she took the opportunity to wrap her slender fingers around his thick cock, drawing a deep groan from within him. The Warlord lightly rocked his hips into her hand while pressing his face into the pillow behind Amira, suppressing his needy moans. Amira ran her thumb over the head of his dick, earning her an intense twitch from his length before he sat back on his heels and lined himself up with her entrance.

As he sat up she could clearly see his flushed face. Perun’s tan skin was tinged pink along his cheeks and chest. He was panting, breathless, as little beads of sweat rolled out from his hairline along his temples. He paused, feeling her gaze upon him, and took a moment to look Amira over. Her formerly straight hair had kinked up into soft waves as sweat from both she and Perun had dripped into it. Her cheeks were also pink and little marks had begun to form across her body, charting the course his mouth took along her body previously.

When his gaze finally met hers he gave her a look that asked a wordless question: _is this okay?_ She responded with a nod, encouraging him to continue enthusiastically. The look in his eyes shifted from a look of questioning to a look of yearning. He quickly looked back down as he slid the tip of his cock along her slit, watching himself slowly brush across her mound. She spread her legs open wider with a lustful moan, inviting him inside of her.

The Warlord pressed into Amira gently at first, allowing her to adjust to his girth. She gritted her teeth and her eyes clenched shut with a sharp inhale. She held her breath for a moment until the initial pain receded and her body adjusted to him. Once she did, he began rocking back and forth, pushing and pulling in and out of her slowly. Amira wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in closer.

“P-Perun… F-faster, please…” She moaned breathlessly. He brought his body forward, resting his weight on his hands. He leaned down further and licked across a nipple before softly biting it, bringing the nub into his mouth to run his tongue across it again. One of her hands reached down allowing her to scrape her nails down his back hard enough to leave red, welted lines in their wake. Amira’s other hand found itself wrapped in his thick hair again as Perun continued thrusting into her.

Given how touch starved and horny he was in the place, Perun didn’t last very long. She felt so good around him and as soon as she started moaning his name over and over he stuttered and came deep inside of her. He thrusted in her a few more times, riding out his climax inside her, which was just enough to push her over the edge of her second orgasm.

Utterly spent, Perun’s forehead fell to Amira’s shoulder as he slid out of her. A moment later he rolled onto his back at her side, breathlessly panting at the ceiling as he came down from his high. She too was breathless and whimpered as he rolled off of her. She was still in need of his warm body against hers so she turned on her side and curled up against him, wrapping her leg around his.

“Well that was fun.” She cheekily broke the peaceful silence that had fallen around them.

“Yeah?” He asked, almost innocently curious about whether or not she was serious.

“I thought so.” She lovingly caressed his cheek with the backside of her hand. “Did you?”

“ _Fuck_ yes.” He turned to kiss her again, somehow still desperate for her lips against his. He backed away and stared at her thoughtfully before finally asking, “Do you intend to stay here, little mouse?”

The answer was so obvious to her that she didn’t even have to consider it. She planned to stay before the love-making so now she was even more sure she’d remain. “If you’ll allow me to, yes.”

He leaned back in for another kiss as his arms wrapped tightly around her, both of them feeling satisfied and tranquil in each other's company. Hours passed and the setting sun lit the room with a glorious, orange colored haze of warmth which washed over their sleeping bodies, still entangled with one another.


End file.
